Bruce Abbot
Dr. Bruce Abbot is a character and tritagonist in Species III. He was a scientist who took Sara as a baby with the intention of studying her species. Background Bruce Abbot was a scientist presumably involved in the SETI program, as throughout the movie he drops several hints,: * He mentions to Sara that some of his colleagues tried to study her species. * He possesses Fitch's data of Sil. * He is also knows the parentage of the half-breed: "an astronaut infected by the alien strain". '' Species III Bruce Abbot is the driver of the medical van that carries Eve's body and a surviving son of Patrick Ross. He takes the van out of the road, and eventually stops and holds the co-driver at gunpoint. The latter is suddenly killed by the cargo. Abbot goes to the back of the van to investigate and discovers a revived Eve who goes into labor. She gives birth to a girl but is attacked by Portus so Abbot runs away with the newborn and takes it back to his home. Later Abbot is seen working at an university as a biology teacher while he keeps Sara locked in his basement. He returns home discovers that Sara managed to come out of the lab and that she has grown into a little girl. He offers her permission to go up to the house as long as she doesn't leave the house. The following night while Abbot is trying to avoid Dr. Nicholas Turner, he is visited by a decaying half-breed, Portus, who demands to see Eve's offspring. Abbot tries to help Portus, but fails. Before dying, Portus reveals that there are other halfbreeds in the same conditions. Unsure of what to do, Abbot contacts Dean for help and the two take the corpse to his house. After arriving he discovers that Sara has pupated and has killed Turner as well. Dean tries to call the police but Abbot convinces him no one would believe him and that he would be seen as the murderer. Dean finally agrees to work with the professor only if he revives an appropriate credit for his contribution. The two then dispose of Turner's body. As they work on the remains of the halfbreed, Abbot uses Xavier Fitch's documents to explain his student that Sara is the third alien generation born on Earth and that the balance between human and alien DNA that she has make her the purest strain of the species up to now. He discovers that Portus on the other hand as a halfbreed had a weak immune system and was vulnerable to diseases. Dean asks him whether they should tell Sara about this, but Abbot tells him that they better not. Also he suggests Dean not to get romantically involved with her because she had already rejected the human males as a potential mate. At some unknown point he sedated Sara while she was asleep and harvested her eggs. When another halfbreed breaks in and attempts to impregnate Sara, Abbot takes Dean out of the lab and releases a hydrochloride gas that affects both aliens. However, Dean returns for Sara and Abbot attacks Yosef so that both can escape. Abbot dies after being mortally wounded and Dean burns his body in a near by lake. Quotes * "''Friday April 13th...My last day alive, maybe. What's that matter when so many have died before me? They said she was beautiful. I suppose she was. The part of her that was human, anyway. And the part that wasn't? What about that? Did the men she killed understand, in some final flash before dying, what she really was? Cold. Indifferent. Inhuman. Insatiable. And terrifyingly wonderful. And what about the civilization that beamed her DNA code through space? They knew we'd use it. Knew we'd mix it with our own genes. But did they know the monsters that would result? Twice, she was built. Twice, she brought destruction. And now it's my turn to take Eve's body. Take her dying DNA and somehow create something better. More pure. Only then will we understand why she was sent. Only then" Trivia *His full name is revealed in the missing poster at the end of the movie. Gallery File:Fatherly Abbot.png File:Looking Suspicious.png File:Dean Sees Portus.png File:Abbot and Yosef.png File:Abbot's Death.png File:Abbot.png File:Abbot Threatening Robert.png File:Abbot Stunned.png File:Abbot Teaching.png File:Abbot Smug.png File:Abbot is Home.png File:Abbot Eavesdropping.png File:Abbot and Dean.png File:Abbot Autopsying Portus.png File:Military Abbot.png Category:Characters Category:Species 3 characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Deceased